


Oxygen

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	Oxygen

“这种是什么鱼啊。好丑。”

“鮟鱇鱼啊……”

“真的丑哎，又扁又黑这么暗根本看不清楚嘛。”

海洋馆里大半的灯都已经关掉了。既然四下无人，薮自然就抓起了八乙女的手。近视又不戴眼镜的八乙女，总有些让他放心不下——虽然自己也常常笨手笨脚的。

八乙女很快就对丑丑的鮟鱇鱼失去了兴趣，牵在一起的手晃了晃：“走啦。”

“话说前面是什么？”八乙女问道。

“水母吧……还是海底隧道来着，记不清了。”薮有些心不在焉，只是往前走着。

他摸到八乙女小指上的尾戒。虽然跟他的不是一对也完全不是同时买的，但那时八乙女就是突然说因为薮有尾戒他也想要，于是两个人就跑去买了。

薮清晰地记得八乙女的手，手上的每一根线条都记得分明。那双手修长有力，却每每在两人接吻的时候，只软软地挂在薮的衣襟。

那枚银色的指环上浸满了八乙女指间的温度。薮忽然有些嫉妒它，凭什么它就可以占有八乙女光的右小指呢，凭什么它可以和八乙女光拥有同样的温度，凭什么它可以一直亲吻八乙女光的指根。

明明都应该是我的。

八乙女很安静。其实他总是安静的，所以偶尔一两句话就让薮觉得很可爱，像甜度正好的糖。薮却还在走神，不像平时那样多话，空荡荡的海洋馆里就只剩下两人的脚步声。

“薮为什么突然想带我来这里……而且还是在闭馆之后。”

八乙女特别小声地问，不过在这环境下还是能听得很清楚。

薮多走了几步才回答他：“……大概是因为很想让光看看这个。”

像是在海底一样。稀少的、幽蓝的光线被头顶的水域晕开，漫成毫无形状的一片荡漾。巨大的蝠鲼在暗蓝的水中留下一片黑影，成群闪着银光的小鱼穿梭在大鱼之间。如此黯淡的光线之下，弧形的玻璃也好像消失了，水和空气模糊了界线，而前后都是一片黑暗，水域也恍若虚空，唯有这些游动着的生命留存着实感。

“偶然有一次，那位朋友拍给我看了……'原来闭馆之后的海底隧道是另一番景象啊'，就想和光一起来看。”薮柔声解释着，两人走到隧道的中央。

“真美啊……”八乙女喃喃道，转动的眼珠里映着微弱的光点。

“别怕。”薮忽然揉了揉他的头发。

“……什么？我才没怕。”八乙女转过头来看薮。

“光的手在抖。而且，站得离我也越来越近。”薮说。

“……喂喂。”八乙女居然没再反驳，故作抗议也显得底气不足。

其实薮也没有表面上看起来的那么淡定，只不过，为了在八乙女面前逞一逞能，他还是紧了紧手指。大概他比八乙女胆子大一点只是因为会游泳、所以没特别怕水吧？总之为了身边这个男孩，薮几乎觉得自己产生了过保护的倾向。

“如果平时的海洋馆也是这样的话……”

“……不不不这根本是恐怖主题乐园吧。”

两个半句话刚好接上。薮看向刚刚吐槽完毕的八乙女，笑道：“恐怖主题乐园也很适合约会嘛。”

八乙女似乎是翻了个白眼，害羞地笑了起来。

两人跳到隧道传送带的扶手上坐下。宁静中混合着不安的感觉新奇不已，即便是有些害怕海底的黑暗，八乙女也舍不得这么快离开这片诡美的水域。他把头搁在薮的肩上，全身放松，就这样把重量交给身边的人。他早就承认薮是他的安全感，像这样靠着他的话，那片包围着他们的幽蓝水域便没有那么可怕了。

其实薮很想逗一逗八乙女的。可是，他正靠在自己肩上，像只慵懒的猫咪——而猫绝不将这一面展示给其他人，甚至也极少展示给他——然而这种状态的八乙女光是他薮宏太的，也就只能是他薮宏太的。薮舍不得破坏八乙女的慵懒，只是揽着他的肩。

话是有一句没一句地说的。水流的声音模糊地从四周传来。

或许脖子有些累了，八乙女重新坐直了起来。

“它们让我想到灵魂。”他说。

而八乙女那双半眯起的眼只让薮想到占有。

他低头吻八乙女的嘴唇，很突然地。八乙女的手松松地挂在薮胸前，而后伸出舌头回应了。所以薮忽然想他是不是一直在等自己吻他，如果是的话……那自己真是迟钝得不行。

好在八乙女的舌尖并未因此不复柔软。唾液不断被舌尖搅动着，随着吻的深入而溢出唇角。薮用拇指拭去它们，听到八乙女在换气间隙里的喘息，便继续了这个吻。

他想，或许性欲也不过是占有欲的一种表现形式罢了。

“要做吗？”薮问，从扶手上跳下来面对着八乙女。

“在这里？”八乙女反问。

“偶尔胆子大一些也没关系吧？”薮凑到他耳边，手已经从衣摆探了进去。

“别……”八乙女抓住那只手，“不会有人吗……”

“不会啊。”薮另一只手也抚上去，拇指轻划过乳首，“还是说光要忍着到回家？”

八乙女下意识挺了挺腰：“可是这里太空了……”

其实都是废话。家里有人，根本不可能回家再做，至于这里么……反正两个人都有些反应了，说这些话也不过是寒暄似的敷衍而已。

“不想做的话就不要摆这种表情给我看啊。”薮抚摸着八乙女的肌肤，划过那些男孩特有的线条，“光应该知道我会受不了吧。”

八乙女全身紧绷，为了在窄窄的扶手上维持平衡，他不得不把腿蜷起来，手也死死地扣在薮的背上，像极了一只紧张的猫。

衣料和肌肤摩擦的声音显得格格不入，而有些抑制不住的喘息更是难以调和。

“薮……不要……”

“嗯。”

“我总觉得……那些鱼，都在……看我们。”八乙女努力想让自己的声音不要软下来。

薮一下子笑了：“你这家伙在想什么呀。” 

随后又吻住眼前饱满的双唇。八乙女睁着眼，余光里满是巨大的黑影，慢悠悠地滑过。他不禁想到穹顶的玻璃会不会突然消失，这些巨大的鱼就会游到空气里，一口把他和吻着他的薮给吞下。

“光你不专心。”薮咬住他下唇吮了一下。

“唔……”八乙女不自在地扭了扭身子，“这种几百双眼睛注视着你的感觉真的很糟诶……”

“最多也就在这条隧道之内口口相传而已，”薮的吻滑到八乙女颈侧，而后是耳边，“这样就有几百条鱼知道我和光做过了。”

“喂！啊……”八乙女脸上一烫，接着下身就被薮抓住，他便什么也没说出来。

薮真的很可恶，总是仗着对八乙女身体的了解肆无忌惮地挑逗他的情欲，可又会极尽温柔地吻他，眼睑鼻尖耳垂唇角一处不漏——让人对他生不起气来，只好沉溺在那份甘美的爱意里，随酥软和颤抖蔓延到全身。

“光……下来。”

“……诶？”八乙女一愣，喘息的尾音稍稍扬起。

薮把手臂绕过他，把他从扶手上搂下来：“还站得住么？”

八乙女突然反应过来。

“不要踹我啦。”薮觉得好笑，八乙女轻轻的一脚，在薮看来好像撒娇一样。

手臂撑在扶手上，接着是被薮从背后探入手指。八乙女心里乱成了一大团——薮怎么还带着润滑液之类的东西，为什么那些鱼还在游，自己的周围到底是空气还是海水，这样下去到底会变成怎么样……

快感一阵阵地从身后传来，即便八乙女不愿去想象，他也能知道那几根手指是怎样进出，怎样稍稍地弯曲起来，怎样轻轻地按压在某一个柔软的点上，激起他一声不满的呻吟。

八乙女试着把左手探到自己身下，不出意外地，指尖触到性器的时候一阵颤栗传来。

“怎么了？”薮察觉到了八乙女的异样，“……啊，光……不可以这样呢。”

“……！”手被薮拿开了，“可是……”

“光居然……这么想要么？”

终于，来了。被刺入的感觉还算不上很熟悉，带着几分痛感，逼得他不得不昂起下巴。薮一手扶着他的腰，一手抚慰着他的性器。其实薮还不能很好地控制节奏，但这有什么呢，八乙女更甚。

八乙女大口大口地吸着气，混乱的喘息声不时暴露出他的敏感点。薮的吻落在他后颈，安抚和挑逗各占一半。

占有，和被占有。这与爱和被爱到底是不是一回事呢。有时候八乙女会怕，他想要爱薮的时候，薮到底想不想爱他。

或许所有的恋人之间都会有这样的惶恐吧？于是他们相拥相吻，爱抚交缠，祈求以此摆脱这份惶恐。

然而怎么会这么简单啊。

八乙女睁开眼睛，眼前昏暗的光线里，鱼群还在缓缓游动，似乎越游越近，几乎就要凑到八乙女跟前了。

他拼命地向后缩去，后背紧紧地贴上了薮的胸膛。相似的温度稍稍给了他一点安心，但不够，他还是怕，四周仿佛已经被海水充满，而他置身其中恍若虚空，无论怎么喘息叫喊也像窒息一样难受，迷乱之中他甚至扼住了自己的喉咙，渴求着能多吸入一点氧气——

“宏……太……”八乙女从喉间挤出一点沙哑的声音，“我不要……背后……”

不要。

我想抱着你。

“我知道了。”

薮于是好好地把八乙女转过来，而后是继续的顶弄。他不知道他的恋人到底怎么了，只是，既然小猫看起来很害怕，或许还是因为被海水和鱼类包围了吧？那就让他抱着吧，也搂住他，这样，这个小傻瓜会不会少胡思乱想一点呢。

“亲我……”八乙女把放在喉咙上的那只手移到薮的后颈，却没有力气再往薮唇边凑了。

救救我……我快要溺死了。

薮终于吻住他了。

好像终于浮上水面了一样，扑面而来的安心感。多么讽刺啊，明明接吻才是真正能带来窒息感的事情，八乙女却觉得那才是他的氧气，处身于真正的空气中反而像是溺水一般无法呼吸。

“宏太是……我的氧气。”

唇舌交缠的间隙里他禁不住说了出来。而薮呢，更加用力地顶弄着怀里的人，嘴唇一次次落在他身上。

“那光要好好呼吸才行。”

顾不上别的什么了。除了紧紧相拥的彼此之外，其余的虚空就都随它去吧。游动的灵魂又怎样，溺水的恐惧又怎样，比起眼前这个给自己带来快感的人来说，重要么。

最后薮终于从他身体里抽离出来。两人都沉浸在刚刚释放的余韵之中，只不过八乙女的全在薮手上，而薮的在套子里。

“……你、你你你什么时候戴上的？”八乙女忽然反应过来，这家伙装备也太齐全了一点？！

“还能有什么时候啊。”薮轻笑道，摘下套子丢掉，又用纸巾擦干净手上的液体。

“薮你这混蛋。”

“我是。”

毫不犹豫的回答。八乙女倚在扶手上调整呼吸，好不容易才想起把衣服裤子整理好。

“走吧，外面估计天黑了呢。”薮处理好东西之后，重新拉起八乙女的手。

“慢点啦……”八乙女小声咕哝着。

薮偏过头去在他脸颊上吻了一下：“等下可能就有人来巡逻了，所以快点比较好。”

八乙女“哦”了一声，尽力加快了脚步。

“……等等你刚刚不是说不会有人来着吗？！”


End file.
